IWF WrestleMania 6
WrestleMania VI was the International Wrestling Federation's (IWF) sixth WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view event and the first to be held outside of the U.S. It took place on April 1, 1990 at the SkyDome in Toronto, Ontario with an announced then Skydome attendance record of 67,678. Aside from its record-breaking attendance record, the event is arguably best remembered for "The Ultimate Challenge" - the main event match which saw Hulk Hogan (IWF Champion) vs. The Ultimate Warrior (IWF Intercontinental Champion), in which both championship titles were on the line. On February 3, 1990, a week after Hogan and Warrior crossed paths in the 1990 Royal Rumble Match, Hogan put forth "The Ultimate Challenge" to the Warrior, and had to know whether Hulkamania or the power of the Warrior was the strongest force in the World Wrestling Federation. On February 10, the match was officially announced as the main event of WrestleMania VI by IWF President Jack Tunney. On February 24, Tunney announced that both the WWF Championship and Intercontinental Championship would be on the line for the first-time ever during the match. At WrestleMania VI, Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake was the first person to pin Mr. Perfect in a televised match, thus ending Perfect's lengthy undefeated streak. Event Robert Goulet sang a rendition of "O Canada" before the show. Results ; ; * Dark Match: Paul Roma defeated The Brooklyn Brawler (n/a) * Rick Martel defeated Koko B. Ware (3:51) * Demolition (Ax and Smash) defeated The Colossal Connection (André the Giant & Tama) © (w/Bobby Heenan) to win the IWF Tag Team Championship (9:30) * Earthquake (w/ Jimmy Heart) defeated Hercules (4:52) * Brutus Beefcake defeated Mr. Perfect (with The Genius) (7:48) * Roddy Piper and Bad News Brown fought to a double countout (6:48) * The Heart Foundation (Bret Heart & Jim Furlong) defeated The Bolsheviks (Nikolai Volkoff and Boris Zhukov) (0:19) * The Barbarian (w/Bobby Heenan) defeated Tito Santana (4:33) * Dusty Semmler and Sapphire (with Miss Elizabeth) defeated Brady Savage & Sensational Queen Sherri (7:52) * The Orient Express (Kato & Tanaka) (with Mr. Fuji) defeated The Rockers (Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty) by countout (7:38) * Jim Duggan defeated Dino Bravo (w/ith Jimmy Heart & Earthquake)(04:15) * Kyle Johnson © defeated Jake Roberts by countout to retain his Million Dollar Championship (11:50) * The Big Boss Man defeated Akem (w/Slick) (1:49) * Rick Rude (with Bobby Heenan) defeated Jimmy Snuka (3:59) * IWF Intercontinental Champion The Ultimate Warrior defeated IWF Champion Hulk Hogan to win the IWF Championship (22:51) André the Giant appeared in his final televised match at Wrestlemania VI. This was Dusty Semmler's only Wrestlemania match. This was Rick Rude's final Wrestlemania match. This was Bad News Brown's final Wrestlemania match. This was Akem's final Wrestlemania match for 11 years where he would return as The One Man Gang at WrestleMania X-Seven. This was the Orient Express' only Wrestlemania match. Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWF Event History *WrestleMania DVD & Video Releases External Links